My Boys
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Missing scene from Veritas; Beckett thanks the boys for all they do.


**Okay, so I really loved last night's episode because it was just ahh so much family love. And it didn't have too much caskett and Ryan and Esposito were adorable. **

**I felt like this part was needed because the boys went to jail for Beckett. I understand castle, but Ryan has a baby to worry about and he wouldn't have went down with accessory to murder. It was touching; how much they risk for each other. **

**Disclaimer- lol no**

**Warning- MAJOR AMOUNT OF FAMILY FLUFF. **

**xXx**

"They better hurry up before those two come back." Ryan nervously pulled on his tie as his baby blue eyes stayed trained on the hallway.

Esposito rolled his eyes at his partner. "Calm down, bro, they went for lunch and Becks and Castle have only been in there a minute. Give them at least two before you start flipping out."

"I'm not, I'm just worried." Ryan scoffed and turned his head to Espo.

"Uh huh, so why are you playing with your tie; what you do whenever you're _nervous._" He smiled when he saw the realization and blush creep on Ryan's face.

Ryan avoided the question and cleared his throat after he quickly let go of his tie. "How long do you think they'll be?"

"Dunno, half hour hour hopefully." He shrugged his shoulders.

Ryan was nodding with his partner when a sudden voice made him jump and pull his gun out. He found his gun pointed directly at Captain Marcus Donovan who had a smug grin across his face. "Or maybe a little less," He smirked at Espo and then turned to Ryan, "Why don't you put that gun down so you're not involved in another murder."

Ryan narrowed his eyes, but kept his aim directly at Donovan, "She didn't kill him."

"'Cuff 'em, boys."

"No!" Esposito went to bang on the door to warn Beckett and Castle, but before he could move, was grabbed and shoved to the wall as one of the men roughly handcuffed his wrists behind his back. He tried pushing the men of him, but it was soon three against one. He wouldn't give up though, it was his job to protect Beckett. But pride soon dwelled inside when he heard Ryan yell,

"Beckett! Here!" He got the chance to pound on the door once before he was tackled to the ground. He hit the floor with a thud and he cursed when his head connected to the hardwood, but still praying that Beckett heard and had time to get out through the fire escape.

Handcuffs were also locked onto his wrists without much care and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get out from under the officer who tackled him.

Donovan smiled and nodded, and watched as a half dozen cops busted down the door revealing Castle and Beckett crouched in front of a pile of knick knacks.

Beckett's heart broke when she saw they were surrounded and she knew they had to surrender. She raised her hands above her head slowly and stood up along with Castle. She didn't even argue when she was handcuffed and pushed ahead to get into the hall. Her head stayed down until she Ryan and Esposito still struggling in their positions.

"This is Police brutality," Esposito growled as his face was still pushed into the wall.

He was ignored though, "Detective Javier Esposito you are under arrest for interfering with a New York City murder investigation and an accessory to the murder of Vulkin Simmons." The officer said that was restraining him before pulling him to the center of the hall.

The officer with Ryan got off his back and pulled his arms back dragging him to his feet. Ryan stumbled trying to get his footing back. Esposito instinctively moved to help him, but he was jerked back.

"You're under arrest. Stay still or else we add refusal to cooperate to your list."

"I was helping my partner." He shot back.

"No you're not."

Esposito growled.

"Detective Kevin Ryan, you under arrest for interfering with a New York City murder investigation and accessory to the murder of Vulkin Simmons." Ryan grunted and was pushed to stand besides Esposito.

"You okay, bro?" Esposito looked over his partner.

Ryan smiled sadly, "I've been better, but also worse so I can't complain."

When Espo looked back up, Castle was in handcuffs besides them and they were now arresting Beckett.

"Detective Katherine Beckett, you are under arrest for the murder of Vulkin Simmons."

**xXx**

"Where is Bracken now?" Gates asked once the tape ended.

"We're not sure, sir."

"Find him, I want his ass in police custody now." She ordered one of the officers at their desk, and turned to the dude, "I want those four let go. _Now._"

"Yes, of course, Captain." He said quickly uncuffing Beckett first. She rubbed her wrists which were only a bit red from when she got the cassette tape from the elephants.

Castle was let go next and he immediately wrapped his arms around Beckett. "We're okay." He whispered. "We've got him and you're safe."

She nodded into his shoulder as tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't believe that this is really true. After 15 years of chasing him through the twists and turns and lies of this case." She laughed, "We got him, Rick."

Castle smiled and held her close until Esposito's voice broke the silence. "That's right, pretty boy, uncuff us now."

Beckett laughed and watched as the officer quickly fumbled with the keys, but soon had him free along with Ryan. He was about to leave the room, not wanting to be with the four any longer than he had to be, but Espo caught his arm. "Oh," He smiled, "and if you or any of you other clowns decide to tackle my partner again, I will be forced to shoot you."

"Uh, yes, I apologize on all our behaves, you four just seemed to be the ones." He awkwardly cleared his throat before shuffling outside.

"Seriously, bro?" Ryan said turning to smack Esposito on the arm once the officer disappeared. "You sound like my overprotective-"

"Boyfriend?" Castle smirked cutting in.

"No, _mother _Iwasgoingtosay_._" Ryan rolled his eyes with a slight blush.

"Oh, really?" Esposito scoffed, "I'm not even a father, but I'm a girl. Thanks, Kev, that's flattering."

Ryan smiled and unconsciously rubbed at his wrists accidentally lifting his sleeves, exposing his slightly bloody wrists.

Castle immediately noticed, "Ryan! What-"

"I may have raised a flatterer, but not an intelligent one." Esposito cut in. "Mr. Know-It-All tried to squirm out of the cuffs."

"Oh like you weren't?" Ryan said as he pulled up Espo's sleeve revealing his equally as bloody and bruised wrists.

"Yeah well, at least I stayed vertical."

Before Ryan could retort with a remark of his own, Beckett spoke, "You guys did all that for me?"

"Like Ryan said, we're family." Esposito smiled.

Beckett smiled before she turned to Castle, "Do you mind giving us a minute, Castle?"

"Uh yeah, sure." He smiled before leaving the room to give the three some privacy.

Once Castle exited the room, Beckett took a deep breath and started to speak, "I just want to thank you two for everything."

"For leading those goons to you?" Esposito asked truly confused.

Beckett laughed shaking her head, "I feel like I've been ignoring you two ever since...well...Castle and I got together." She frowned with a sigh. "You two are always there for me, and whenever I'm in trouble I couldn't get out of it without you, but I always was too lost with Castle to even thank you."

"No, don't worry about it, really." Ryan gave her that innocent smile of his and patted her knee.

"This is my thank you for everything."

"We don't need a thanks." Esposito insisted.

But Beckett stubbornly disagreed, "Actually, you do. You both need to know how much you mean to me."

"We do it because you're family, Beckett. No thanks needed." Ryan's goofy smile turned sincere.

"You're family is also your wife and baby daughter, so explain to me how you'd care for them if you went to jail for me." Beckett crossed her arms with a smile because she knew she was right. Ryan really should not have risked so much with a family to care for. But then again, Beckett is his family too and he couldn't let her go down for murder.

"We'd get out." Ryan started with a smug grin.

"Really?" Beckett laughed at the fact that Ryan seemed so sure.

"Well yeah, of course, I would not last a day in jail so I'd have Esposito break out, pay our bail and then we'd live with my Nana in Ireland so they'd never find us."

"Why am I the one that has to risk my safety to _break out of jail?!_" Esposito didn't seem to like that part of Ryan's plan.

"I bruise like a peach, Javi, those guards would take me down."

Beckett laughed deciding to join in, "And then you'd have another bruise to match this one." She lifted a strand of his hair away from his forehead where a light bruise was starting to form from where he hit his head from the fall.

"Hey, that's my man-scar." He swatted away Beckett's hand.

"You're _what_?" She laughed like his was crazy.

"Jenny loves hearing my daring stories of heroism and my bruises are like trophies and sometimes if they're bad, Jenny feels bad and makes me pie."

"Doesn't happen often, huh?" Esposito cracked.

Ryan rolled his eyes and lightly punched his partner's arm. "Shut up, you're just jealous."

Esposito laughed, "Of you? Nah man, I like being single and drinking beer with left over take-out every night."

Ryan laughed with a teasing smile, "I was talking about of Jenny. I mean we used to hang out every night, but after the marriage and Sarah-Grace, we had to cut Madden Nights from 7 days a week to 2. I don't know how you're coping." He put a fake frown on his face and gave Javi a one armed hug. "I'm here for you, bro."

Espo pushed him off of him and scoffed, "You're the one that can't keep his hands to himself."

"Woah! Espo, what are you suggesting? I'm a married family man for your information." He continued their joking banter.

"Get off me, you half brained leprechaun." Esposito laughed pushing his partner to Beckett.

"Watch out Espo," Beckett laughed. "If you bruise him, I don't think Jenny will want to hear this story about your love affair."

"Why are you talking his side?" Ryan all but whined.

Beckett smiled and watched as her boys continued to argue. She smiled and spoke up gaining their attention.

"I always asked my mom for a brother; I'd never have thought she would have given me the best ones I could ask for."

**xXx**

**Ryan and Esposito are so adorable. Sorry i haven't been on recently as much. Finals are coming up and I haven't really had much time to write. This as it was too like the days and its not even 2,000 words. **

**I hope you liked it, please drop a review of what you think:)**


End file.
